Gaming machines currently exist with mechanical or video reels having symbols thereon and bonus games in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose one or more particular symbols from a group of masked symbols. After the player selects a symbol, the game removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a bonus game terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked awards and terminators in a pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player receives the value of the award, the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator.
Since players seek more entertainment and enjoyment, it is therefore desirable to provide players with gaming devices with new and different bonus games.